Minecraft Z Volume II
by Kevz1436
Summary: Hey guys, I'm here. This is my next volume and I hope you like it. Please I do not own Mojang and others too. Okay, I'm still acting as Klein in the story, thank you :)
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Klein Creston**

 **Age: 18**

 **Attire: Black T-shirt with blue jeans, black hair, has digital watch on his left arm, also wears red sneakers**

 **Weapon(s): Silver Revolver**

 **New Generation**

 **Inside the Portal...**

I was inside the portal with the alchemist as we traveled to Minecraftia. The alchemist became dizzy when the time he spinned around. I, for one, was vomiting sick as I threw up behind me. I nearly got myself killed because of that vomiting I just did.

 **Out of the Portal...**

The scene shows the forest full of villagers and soldiers dressed in diamond armor. They have diamond swords which they sheath in them. One of them had an axe while the villagers gathered together to hear a special report. "I wonder what will it be? News?" said one of the villagers in the back. "No! Its a special report. We must listen carefully" a villager replied.

 **Back In the Portal...**

The conversation starts first wit the alchemist to tell me something.

 **Alchemist: My boy, I just remembered I was assigned by the MercX group to do my duty as a doctor.**

 **Me(Klein): Why didn't you tell me that before?**

 **Alchemist: I was sent by the text by the time we got here. I will send Steve for you. He lives on that place.**

 **Me: Fine. Just contact Steve and I will be on the way.**

 **7am**

As the portal opened up, it appears to be a village from the outside. I can only see a crowd of villagers looking back. I got off the portal as I waved farewell to the alchemist as the portal closes, leaving the alchemist inside. I got up on the ground made out of stone as the villagers keeps up the quarrel about the special report? I only saw a farmer in a blue tank with white shirt on him. He wears a straw hat as he making his own crops. The villager's disturbance is keeping him from making the crops as he stood up and raised his sharp bolo (knife) in mid-air and cried, "You imbeciles! Can't you see Im busy here!?" As I went to him, the farmer turns back and points at me with his bolo. "Wait! I'm not one of them" I cried as the farmer lowered his bolo and lead me inside his house. It was a 2-story house made by theirs and the crops are from the right side of the house with many veggies and fruits.

As I went into his house, I looked at my watch that it was 7am in Minecraftia. That's wierd, I checked the current time in Cube City its 7pm to theirs, I can't see why. The farmer sat down by the west of the table while I sat in the opposite direction of the table, facing him with his white goatee and hair. I noticed coffees prepared by his son wearing a light red shirt and dark gray pants. He has a brown hair, too and green eyes.

 **Me: Hello sir.**

 **Farmer: Hmm..Your the boy who didn't join the crowd. I heard your a youngster. Where do you come from?**

 **Me: I traveled here to find this darkness responsible to someone named..Shadow King.**

 **Kid: Shadow King! You mean..the most cruel and most evil being around!?**

 **Farmer: There's no need to panic, son. I'm Dallas. I heard Shadow King in the late centuries. He was a fool to the world. I want you to meet my son Gino.**

 **Gino: Pleasure to meet you, hitman.**

 **Me: Hitman?**

 **Gino: Yes. As the prophecy foretold, a young man who traveled here to Minecraftia and spread justice to all the people. He found the mysterious gun in the woods which it was covered in code and folied the Shadow King's plans to save us! I knew it was you!**

 **Dallas: Son, haven't you heard, it was in the late centuries.**

 **Gino: You mean..they don't exist anymore?**

 **Dallas: Too bad it didn't. Now a new prophecy has come and foretold on its own. Now the Shadow King has returned from the centuries to destroy us.**

 **Me: How is it possible?**

 **Gino: We have no idea. That's why the villagers have gathered around to hear the princess' speech.**

 **Me: Princess?**

 **Dallas: She lived here, especially Steve. She had a father, though. He was a grand wizard of Minecraftia. Legends says that he wasable to defeat the Shadow King with his Light Scepter to vanquish him from the darkness. He imprisoned the Shadow King in the mirror hanging from the Dark Tree of Blight.**

 **Me: I heard the tree was..illusional I guess.**

 **Dallas: Who told you that, Of course not! Its not just an illusion, it was real,** ** _real_** **I tell you! It's just that you didn't see nor noticed it. I heard it too when it was in that Upper Garden. Nobody goes there except for pateologists who were searching for the remains of the Shadow King. They were trying to reveal it's** ** _secret._**

 **Me: I think I heard enough. But how did you go to Upper Garden?**

 **Dallas: Easy. First you need to go through the village filled with villagers, find the Great Spire. It was located in the middle of the village with the shadows covering the ground.**

 **Me: How can I access there?**

 **Gino: The princess knew that once she always visited that garden to pick flowers. She used the elevator on her way up. It will take long to reach the skies to that place. In case if the elevator went down due to some matter, a generator was hidden in an emergency room right under the garden. It operates itself once it activates with magic. The control room can make it work once you push the right buttons.**

 **Dallas: Smart thinking, son. But we don't have enough time for this, we need to help him know that he lived here too.**

 **Me: Who? Shadow King?**

 **Both: YES!**

 **Me: Well, I see. Hey the villagers stopped quarreling. That's strange, she was not here yet.**

 **Gino: She's always in time for speeches.**

 **Dallas: serves them right! Wait what?**

After we finished talking and drinking our coffees, I checked outside of the house until the snow rained down from the village. It appeared black in shape. Gino dragged me and his dad inside as if he doesn't want to get infected. As the dark snow rained down to the gathered villagers, they turned at me with their mad faces as their eyes turned black and their arms separated with growing fangs otu of their teeth. The skins became light purple and they started acting like cannibals like the ones in the city.

"Guys, I gotta go...killing some guts" I said as the scene ends with me, holding my revolver to my left hand and raised then pointed it to the villagers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Road To Hell**

 **7:20am**

I saw the villagers possessed with the dark essence on their bodies. They appeared shaking and shivering in fear as the screams turned from high to low. I noticed their arms are shaking as it turned them black instead of light purple with red eyes instead from glowing eyes. They have different forms when they were transformed:

Ones with wings

Few with claws

Several transformations (like overgrown body, etc)

These villagers have way different transformtaions than the cannibals last time. I saw a tamed horse by the stables outside. I opened the fence and hopped on the tamed horse. Once the villagers are after me, I ran away with my horse as the villagers started chasing me. The horse was fast enough to outrun the runners, except for the flying ones in the air. Trying to swoop me and grab me with their talons. I quickly handed out my revolver and shoot them in their body as they fly away and melt. I never seen blood, but it melts them like ice cream. The flying villagers were illusions. But when I stopped them with the trade cart being pushed over, they were illusions as well, leaving them to melt into a dark, purplish puddle.

I rode away with my horse as the villagers were chasing me. Now, a few of them were flying, runninng, and this villager blocking my way had an overgrown body which we can be crushed on. I ejected myself on the horse by bailing out to ride as the fists were closing in then I slide through, leaving the horse smashed to bits. I ran as fast as I could to outrun them. then I saw a huge cliff with some stones. It could make an advantage for me to outsmart them. So I climbed on the cliff by gripping on the stone as the villagers can't climb on this cliff. I climbed and climbed and climbed, until I reached the middle of the cliff, which it has a small cave in it.

 **7:35am**

 **Inside the cave..**

The cave has a dark landscape inside which it will scare the heck out of those people who came to mine something for production. It was a test for my courage, so..I _have_ to go inside. I looked at my digital watch that everything in the world had their time stopped, that means the time will remain still for the next day, time remains still.

I thought I can stop them in time, but there's no way. When I'm inside the cave, I saw a pedestal in the middle with many glow stones surrounding the area. I walked near the pedestal as it reveals a shiny but colorful weapon stuck inside, just like a sword on a stone. I only saw the back part of it and a trigger. I reached it out just a sec with my fingers shivering. I hold the back part of the weapon as I used my grip to pull it out. While I'm pulling the weapon out of the stones, I heard echoes behind me. Its a garbled voice of a demon in a low pitch with the snarl and a garbled laughter. I also heard its footsteps sounded like walking stones. I can hear that thing close to me while I'm still trying to pull the weapon out.

Suddenly, someone shot the creature. I hold it with all my gripping strength as I pull it much harder. I didn't notice the creature trying to attack me, but I _did_ heard its movements. The creature fought back as I pulled out the weapon on the stone. I know man-made weapons. But magic, I certainly never know. I didn't even know how I use the weapon, but the creature turned to me after it got scratches on its cheek. It lunged at me with its jump. Then I saw a shadow of a female girl standing at the cave entrance. She held out some kind of a wand on her hand as she cast it on the lunged creature. The creature fell off me as she went to me in person. I held out my weapon as she stopped in the entrance of the pedestal.

"What are you doing here? You know this is a..." She stopped talking as she walked in front of me. When she appears at my sight, she was wearing a cyan gown with a gold tiara on her head. She has an amulet shaped like a sharp cresent on her neck. Her hair became white and her cyan slippers with shiny glitter. She stepped a little forward to me as she revealed herself a familiar face of...Megan!?

 **Me: Megan?**

 **Megan: I'm sorry, Klein. I'm the princess of Minecraftia. I know you'll get mad at me**

 **Me: No, no. Why didn't you tell me?**

 **Megan: I'll tell you..If you escort me to the castle. It's at the Oakcliff, where the Upper Garden was there**

 **Me: You know Upper Garden?**

 **Megan: I knew those farmers didn't know the _true_ location of the weapon you found. Let's go meet my dad**

 **Me: Um..sure**

As she smiled at me, she gave me a wink on hr left eye then we walked outside of the cave. I never knew those farmers would be wrong (no offense). Since we got out, there is a minecart on the right side of the cave. Lucky we had a ride. The wagon was medium-sized and it would be perfect for a princess to have a ride. 'I'll give her a ride..to the max' I thought. As we ride, she now said, "Umm..someone's gotta push me there." I got out of the wagon called out a horse with my whistle. Suddenly, a horse appeared at the minecart being tamed and ready to escort the cart. It's white and gold though. "How come you figured out my whistle?" Megan asked me as I replied while I sat beside her, "Ehrm...some tricks in my sleeve." "Aww..you're so sweet, dude." She said that as we lead our way to her castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Key To The Secret World**

 **7:57am**

I'm having a great time with Megan in our wagon. We were telling jokes, telling each other's feelings, and mostly..tell each others secrets. Ooh...so juicy. By the way, We were heading to the village where Megan told that it was Oakcliff. Our horse never grew tired by itself. Once we spent our time together, I think we are close to the castle. We got out of the forest with our cart still not weary of that journey. The horse stopped at the exact spot where we can see the entrance. Onc ewe stopped, I looked at the castle front gate. It is blocked by two emerald golems. The emerald golems are made of emeralds with a muscular body and holding an emerald axe. Their eyes were yellow as they're staring at me and Megan.

 **Golem: Hark! Who goes there!**

 **Megan: It is I, Megan. I came here for dad, please**

 **Golem: Hmm...Princess Megan. Who is that young man right next to you?**

 **Megan: Just a friend of mine.**

 **Golem: Your father's been waiting for you. Strange, I'd let you bring a flower. Enter**

The golems let us enter their castle as the gates were opened for us. Inside was the castle grounds with a large fountain with a statue of a minecraft player standing still and shrubs from the garden. I also saw a huge banner from the castle door thst marked a golden crown, mask, and dual swords formed a 'X' together. Megan must be really royal-istic. We went down to the minecart then walked to the doors and knocked. Once knocked, an old king opened the door for us. He appeared in a red robe with dark/light blue clothes with black shoes. He had a gray beard, normal gray eyebrows. and a golden crown on his head. He hold nothing on both of his hands. He lead us into the castle and to the dining room and sit in our positions. The king sat in front of me in the north, Megan sat on the west part between me and the king while I sat at the south facing the king and Megan.

 **King: Megan, be a dear and fetch us something to drink**

 **Megan: Yes, father**

Megan stood up on her chair and fetches us coffee. She went out as she will collect coffee seeds outside of her garden.

 **King: I'm King Wismo III, father of Megan. Isn't she a beauty?**

 **Me: Yes, your highness.**

 **Wismo: I believe she reminds me of her mother. She was a lovely singer that time when we first met. Too bad she passed away**

 **Me: I hope she will be in a better place**

 **Wismo: I agreed with you young boy**

 **Me: I'm Klein Creston, your highness. I traveled from the normal world**

 **Wismo: Traveled? You must be from the future. I heard that the monstrous undead have bolstered their forces against your race**

 **Me: I think it'll be worse if I didn't save them**

 **Wismo: Well, what brings you in my kingdom?**

 **Me: Oakcliff is such a friendly place, your highness. Well, I was here to find the umm...Upper Garden**

While we were talking, Megan came back with three mugs filled with hot coffee and toast. She put them on the table and sat on her same chair. We grabbed our toast and coffees together as we continue.

 **Wismo: Upper Garden. My daughter always go there to look for pretty flowers for the royal garden. She always loved to play and stay there until she got home afternoon. Hmm...What did you do with each other?**

 **Megan: Father, he found the weapon in the dark cave awhile ago**

 **Wismo: What!? Weapon!?**

 **Me: Yes, your majesty. I found it**

I took the weapon I grabbed in the dark caves. Its a colorful weapon but now a transparent rifle. I lay it to the table where the king saw it with his own eyes.

 **Wismo: It's the BadCoder. A colorful but transparent rifle. How did you..**

 **Me: I gripped it too much I guess**

 **Wismo: This is the only one we need. The weapon that we can use to defeat Shadow King**

 **Me: Why would Shadow King be defeated with this weapon?**

 **Wismo: Because he's in a strange world in the Upper Garden. A portal that appears at the midst sends him there.**

 **Me: How can we find that world?**

 **Megan: Before you were attacked by that creature, I got attacked first by it. And the only way we can go there is...**

 **?: Asphalt and Emerald blocks**

 **All: STEVE!**

 **Wismo: Steve! You came. Your friends are trying to journey to the strange world where Shadow King went**

 **Steve: In that case, I know. Follow me, its right behind the castle**

We all finished our coffees and toasts as all of us stood up on our chairs and walked out. The king waved to her beautiful daughter goodbye as we travel to Upper Garden by the castle backyard. The scene ends by the screen facing up to the blue sky with white clouds emerged.


	4. Chapter 4

**Departing Minecraftia**

 **8:07am**

We are at the castle backyard where the Upper Garden was found. The Upper Garden has a very long stem leading up to the sky which the dome was almost below the clouds. The dome reaches the clouds that was a very large dome about 45km wide. As we are at the bottom, we found a door that looks like glass facing the castle doors as we took the elevator on our way up to the garden. Steve was first to go in, then Megan, and me. As we went in, we became...quiet...too quiet...

 ***Bang***

 **Me: What was that?**

 **Steve: I'll checka look**

When Steve looked down, he saw a large but a black soldier with green outlines on the squared sides wielding a hammer. It strikes the stem of the Upper Garden strongly with his large, strong hammer. He lifts it up and smash it until it leaves a small hole.

 **Steve: Guys! They're trying to take us down!**

 **Megan: Look! Flyers!**

The flyers are simply the same as the large muscular outlined man with wings. They have sharp claws & talons and pointed wings. They bring up their sharp fangs as they're charging to the elevator. They were scratching and bumping the window with their narrow heads, leaving a crack that starts a hole. Steve had an idea: He will break the glass with his M16 and shoots the flying creatures. THe flying creatures can be affected by bullets, but they were not hit.

 **Steve: Impossible! These creatures can't get a scratch**

 **Me: Lemme try**

As I helded out the BadCoder rifle, I shot the same flying creatures that were hit by Steve. As I pulled the trigger, it shoots out a ball-shaped bullet instead of a point bullet. The round bullet hits the first flyer who were charging the elevator with his wings spread."I think this is a good use" I said to myself. I also shot the other one before its spread its wings. "Hooray! I did it!" I cheered.

As we got up to Upper Garden, the building semmed to stop shaking. The soldiers down there could've defeat them already before we got up. It was a big garden out there with a river formed into a cross sign heading north, south, east, and west. The river is thin with a straight road to outside which it was surrounded from this place. Once we're in, the garden seemed to be in shape. No damdage at all; except for asphalt and some scattered emerald blocks.

We alll walked into a shrine in the very middle of the garden. It was a shrine that is so small but wide enough for a portal to be prepared. The shrine was rectangular with long columns and a roof with a statue of a diamond on top.

 **Steve: It will take a few minutes for the portal to appear. First we must build it**

 **Me: What do we have to do with the emerlad blocks anyway?**

Megan, as she was standing right next to Steve, saw a sledgehammer left by the creatures who first entered the world. She hold the sledgehammer with both of her hands and almost think that it was almost too heavy for her strength.

 **Steve: Klein, defend us for a minute. We will create the portal in this shrine. Megan, smash the emerald blocks with your hammer and I will take care of the portal.**

 **Me: Got it covered, dude**

 **Megan: You got it!**

As we started the plan, I held out the colored rifle and lean it against myself pointed to the left. Megan was smashing the emerald blocks into pieces to make small emerald cubes while Steve was using soil to form an outline of a big rectangle on the floor. Once they were working, flyers have descended on the top of the dome with the rest of them in large numbers. They were about the scratch the windows with their claws while some o them can bump to leave a crack. I handed out my BadCoder at my back and aimed at them before they reach inside. They kept on bumping the glass which it was hard for enemies to get in with the hardened glass around the dome. I checked both Steve and Megan at the same time. Megan was almost done smashing a few emerald blocks with no sweat and Steve was almost done forimng a soiled-rectangle filling almost of the floor. I looked at the flyers at the top but...there were still on the top trying to bump the glass. I continued aiming at them as a shadow covered the entire dome blocking the vision of Megan and Steve to work. As they looked up, a giant-humanoid with green outlines on the sides of their squared shaped appeared to have purple eyes and a large jaw. He stands in front of me as I triggered the BadCoder to the giant monster. After that, the round bullet hits the giant's left eye, which it causes it to disorient by roaring and leaving the right hand to smash the others. Flyers were already in as my BadCoder rifle starts glowing in a yellow glow with green rays.

 **Me: Guys, you can continue working. This rifle can glow in the dark**

They continued working on the portal as I shoot the flyers with all the bullets this baby have! I had so much fun for this I could scream. After I shot them, I made a loud scream. I screamed out so loud my friends covered their ears and the flyers seemed to be disoriented and fly away out of the dome. The giant began to let out his left hand used to cover his left eye and moves his hand from the lrft to the right with less speed due to his gigantic size. He was a tough one with a weakness: my BadCoder. I firstly shoot his hands that are moving around the dome. Steve was almost and nearly done with forming a giant rectangle while Megan was finished smashing the emerald blocks. She saw me fighting the giant moving the hands around as it tries to grab me. Then, she threw her sledgehammer at her distance from the shrine with a strong throw with one hand. The sledgehammer flew like a boomerang then hits the giant's right eye to disorient him. Now is my chance to shoot his other eye before it recovers. I aimed at his left eye with the scope on my rifle and shoot his eye continuously to make him _more_ disoriented. Now, the giant's hands are now covering both eyes. Once Steve has done forming a rectangle, he picked out his M16 and shoot the jaw to make it swallow bullets to kill the giant. Once it keeps choking, Steve stopped firing and threw down his M16 as the giant appears to be choking to death because of all the bullets inside his throat. Once the giant grappled the neck, I shot both of his eyes at the same time, causing him to fall down vertically and...*bang*

The giant is dead. It was already disappearing in block glitches on it. Now, they are safe.

 **Me: Hey guys, told ya my...darn it stopped glowing**

 **Megan: It canonly glow when it's dark or covered in shadow**

 **Steve: We're finished with the portal. Thanks for protecting us, dude.**

 **Me: It was nothing**

 **Steve: Megan, scatter the emerald shards you have with the blocks. Scatter them all over the rectangle and form it into a complete rectangle.**

As she scatters and forms a rectangle shape, I saw the same flyers at the top went back for us. I noticed the glass was broken after the fight with the giant. I reloaded my rifle until it starts generating ammo by itself. I can't believe it spawned like this when I'm reloading. I aimed at them with my rifle scope then triggered at them to take their wings out. I shoot them rapidly as their wings were un-pixelated, causing them to fall and hurts them in pain. They flyers were flying around the shrine to get distraction from Megan. Steve crafted a bow on his pocket and shoot the wings of each flyer distracting Megan. "I'm trying to concentrate, guys!" She said. "Well, tell that to them" I replied as she continues spreading the shards. I shot the first three of them before they grabbed me with their talons and bashed the closet one to me with the back of the BadCoder. I used the gun point and shoot him on the head.

The flyers were gone. Now Megan was now finished. After that, the emerald shards were forming a tornado that pushes us out of the shrine. We all looked at it spinning then it lands on the rectangular spahed soil then cause a blast wave. We dodged the wave by getting down as the other flyers were pushed out of the dome with the emerald's power. The emeralds on the rectangle can now form a glow on it as I walked closer to it. When I do, the shards turned into a blue portal instead.

 **Me: Looks like I forgot the asphalt**

I scatter the asphalt as the portal turns black with green outlines on it.

 **Steve: Oops, must've used soil for the outline.**

 **Megan: Look, we've done it. Now its black and green in there. We should go check it out**

 **Me: We're with you. I'll have this BadCoder with me**

I placed my BadCoder on my back as we hold hands together with Steve and jumped to the black portal altogether. The portal closes after we got in, leaving Steve's M16 on the floor of the undamaged shrine. Outside of the Upper Garden, the old king went out and saw the creatures including the giant were laid dead and went up to the Upper Garden to check on his daughter. Once he got up, he then runs to the shrine with glass shards around the place. He saw a M16 without ammo on the floor. He looked at it, until it reminds him that is daughter made her way to the strange world.

 **King Wismo: Be safe, my girl. May the spirits of our ancestors guide you**

As he left, he took the emergency elevator right next to the ordinary elevator. He proceeds down as the screen shows the M16 was laid on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**New World**

 **(Time has stopped in a strange world)**

I was into the portal with my friends after we finished making a portal leading to the strange world. Once we got in, the portal threw us out of the world; now the portal closes up quickly.

 **Me: This is the second time being thrown out of the portal**

 **Steve: I gotta admit, I did this many times before I got into other worlds**

 **Megan: This world was...creepy**

 **Me: I think we should go check it out**

We walked together in a land full of transparent figures made out of different outlines with black landscape. The walls from the world have code numbers flowing in a vertical line continuously. I never seen this world like this. My weapon BadCoder starts glowing all by itself as a creature behind the outlined tree saw it with his own eyes. The creature appears to be in a set of transparent blocks scrambled in a pile. I walked to the nearby large pit where I only see trees and a house right over there to the north facing me. Steve and Megan ran to me and checking out the entire landscape. But, when we all looked back, the creature behind the tree starts emerging into a pile of blocks forming into a large golem with a transparent axe on his left hand. He cuts the tree without being noticed by us. So he made a loud, stomp sound from the tree to us. The tree was nearby the pit as we expect. So it charges through us without expecting to trip over. I looked at the creature quickly and finally grabbed my BadCoder then shoot that guy before he reaches us.

I shot him in the head as the golem only reaches until Megan before she starts looking to the other side. They can proceed walking to the left. I was right behind them, with my BadCoder. I also saw another creature who has an image of a mage holding a wand and a cape. They all stopped and watched the mage do its thing to kill us. They look petrified except Steve trying to protect us. Before the mage can attack, an arrow from behind the mage shot his head and gone for good. "Well, let's keep going" said Steve. Megan and I walked together to check out this amazing world. Until I only saw trees and houses around us. Megan felt amazed about the new world especially Steve. They have no idea why are we here for? So I stayed behind them in the trees watching them looking around together. "I wish there's something interesting than just _checking_ the world out" I thought.

Suddenly, a small boy in an image of green outlines touched my shirt. I looked at the boy and he only have white eyes and a body with arms and legs filled with green outlines. "Hey, little fellow, what are you doing here?" I asked. The boy didn't answer, so he just ran away from me as I start chasing him. "Hey come back, dude. You'll get hurt!" I said to the little boy while chasing him. He runs more faster than humans with incredible speed. I stopped for a minute and breathe it out to rest my speed. Instead of chasing the outlined boy, he lifted me on the way.

 **Me: You'll get hurt if you lift me. I'm heavy, though**

 **Little Boy: Nah, you'll get over it. I'm Blinx, nice to meet you**

 **Me: I'm Klein. I traveled to your world to find the evil here**

 **Blinx: Man..there is never evil in this world...**

 **Me: Haven't you heard of the Shadow King?**

 **Blinx: Him!? He cowered our people for the rest of the centuries ago. He's a madman!**

 **Me: Do you think he was here, in this world?**

 **Blinx: I don't know, but our chief does. Too bad he passed out**

I went with the little boy to the tribe he was talking about. The road seemed to be narrowed and clear for the two of us to go. While we walk, we start the conversation together on the way.

 **Me: How come you guys don't have a chief**

 **Blinx: We used to have one, but he was petrified with codes.**

 **Me: Codes?**

 **Blinx: This is Code World you're in!**

I never thought that the outlined world was a world made out of codes. I could figure this out ourselves with the smarts of the boy. I wish I could see his tribe right away. Man, if I can see his tribe, nothing can be blocking out of the way.


	6. Chapter 6

**=Face Of The New Era=**

I was kinda worried about Megan and Steve on the way with Blinx here to the road. He was skipping and spinning around me as he was only roaming around while I proceed. He was a code kid, anyway. I hold my BadCoder rifle on my way in case of enemies coming near. Although, the rifle seemed to be glowing which it caught an eye. "Hey, Klein" he said facing at me with only his white eyes looking at the colored weapon, "is that a treasure?" now he asked me. "Yes, it's the Ba-" I can't finish my reply as Blinx come near it and sense it by touching it with his left hand. "Is this BadCoder?" he asked, "Yes kid. Why?" I replied with curiosity as he steps back a little. "Haven't you heard of the colored weapon? I'll tell you some history."

 _*Start Flashback* (Blinx POV)_

Many years ago, our chieftain and the king Wismo were invited to a peace meeting. The king was suprised that a code can transport into your world. Our people were productive than ever in our lives. They gather all cubes from the mines down the mountain then we made the weapons colorful like blue swords and purple bows. We also collected them for armor as well, but we only focus on iron, gold, and diamond. Our warriors fight for our tribe and with their greatest skills in combat. Since our chieftain said that his warriors can defeat the Great Army lead by the Shadow King himself, he was often more convinced that the war was completely a disaster. The chieftain asked that his peasants at the Code World were made warriors out of them. King Wismo did care about his people even when he made them warriors. He was requiring artillery for his new army called, "Code Legion" with his warriors accompanying it. The war between Code Legion and Great Army was a success for us..except for the Shadow King. He was often disguised in a coded green armor resembles an emerald. He cast out his spell that will summon monsters at Code World. Now, he attacks all the warriors, all the artileries, especially when interupting the peace meeting, he defeated our chieftain while he barged into the castle. Our war was victorious, but the death of the chieftain, not well. He was collapsed and died in vain as our people have nothing to do but to survive. They were making roles as warriors without a leader, fending off the monsters by our spirit of the leader. Without a leader, we'll all perish. That's why, king Wismo made this prophecy:

 _A young man who found a the weapon called, BadCoder in the caves shalt_

 _protect his people no matter what it takes. With the young man, he_

 _can defeat thy evil ruled in the land and the hero will bring justice_

 _to all worlds and leads us in the future._

After that, he commanded our code workers to make a powerful weapon which it will foil Shadow King's plan to rule, BadCoder was the weapon. The reason why we placed it on a cave, because that king will never find a cave in such mountain.

* _End of Flashback*_

When I listened to his history, I felt like something is making me realize about the BadCoder, a young man that wielded it as a token to their prophecy and a hero. Something tells me that it could be someone else who took the prophecy first, so I walked along with Blinx while skipping on his way to a not-so-narrow road. Once we got there, I turned to the left and saw a village there. Not just a village, a village with a town hall. The Town Hall was at the north by the middle while the houses were placed every side of the mountain and around the place. The land was expanded into a huge one that looks like a village in the valley. The villagers were completely normal but crafting weapons inside their houses while the children gets the resources from the human world. THe children were hired as workers of their own to protect the clan. I thought it was a tribe but it turned out to be an imperial clan. I went into the twon hall as I went inside. I only saw nobody but a book and a torch. I peked out until I saw soldiers keeping the children out of danger..in a good way. The soldiers grab a child and telling him to keep off the wagon that will cause harm. The child started working peacefully while the blue coded soldier was checking on them. The soldier appears to be coded with blue outlines with a sheathed sword on his left side. He was facing and patrolling the children in case of casualties. Also, their fathers worked also for crafting weapons like swords, bows, and wands for all magi. What an incredible world!

I looked around the valley as Blinx jumped over my head and begin to look and...

 **Blinx: EVERYONE! COME LOOK!**

All of the people stopped working as the soldiers faced at me and the rest does the same. They came close to me as I said, "I come in peace, code guys." I looked at Blinx with an awkward face and said, "Really? An ambush?" But he replied, "No. It's becuase you're here." The soldiers came a close look at the weapon I was holding, then it appeared..kneeling. Clearly, these soldiers were not only soldiers who protect people but they share between lives. One stepped forward and said this, "You...You are chosen, young man. Our chieftain has passed since the time the Shadow King returned. Our people were cowardly in fear and they have suffered by the monsters that cause destruction to our land. But you, since you have that weapon on your hands. You ARE the prophecy of this land! He has chosen everyone, HE HAS CHOSEN!"

All of the people bowed to me as they stood up and Blinx made a stand for the people. He made up a speech for all of the people around:

 **Blinx:** People! I came here with this man from the human world with the BadCoder rifle. He is a part of our prophecy, but he hasn't revealed himself as yet. We shall make him a leader with all we can have right here as we'll able to fulfill the prophecy as you wish. Now, let's all...

 **WAIT!**

All of us stopped. I heard one of the parents in the green outlined family, the father spoke up to me and said, "I know he's not the prophecy, but we can make him one. If we want to make him a prophecy, let's go into the deep mines where we can find the pedestal surrounded by many code numbers and letters." That guy speaks logically, I never knew him but I'll get him soon. As the people got back to their same way, they felt like they had a spirit of glory to the leader. But Blinx, on the other hand, will tell _me_ something. "I know that pedestal before, I've never been there, but I know the passageway through it." Blinx leads the way as I followed him to the mines where this villager said. The villager waved goodbye to both of us as we left for the mines.

I walked with Blinx while I held out my BadCoder in case of enemies. Blinx never found something but an entrance. It reaveled to be an entrance into the caves. Look like a big search for me for this pedestal. Now, it begins.


End file.
